falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Brasserie Beantown
(interior) |marqueur de carte image = FO4 map Beantown brewery.jpg|carte locale = Beantown_brewery_map.png|jeux = FO4}} La Brasserie Beantown 'est un lieu dans le nord ouest Commonwealth dans ''Fallout 4. La brasserie est infesté de pillards qui (selon les logs de de l'ordinateur de Tom Delatour) ont kidnappé et tué accidentellement Lily Tourette suite à la demande de rançon contre de la nourriture. La brasserie dispose aussi d'un atelier de chimie et d'un établi d'arme. Disposition La brasserie dispose de deux entrées : La première doit être crocheté (Niveau avancé) alors que la seconde n'est pas fermé. Both open to anterooms before the main factory floor. The unlocked door enters onto the guest entrance where a greeter's desk sits. On that terminal is instructions on giving factory tours. Behind the greeter's desk is a gift shop, where a cymbal monkey will activate if detected. There may also be a raider in this room. Les deux ouvertures menent à des antichambres avant l'étage principal de l'usine. La porte ouverte entre sur l'entrée de l'hôtel où le bureau d'un greeter est assis. Sur ce terminal est des instructions sur donnant des visites d'usine. Derrière le bureau de l'écran d'accueil est une boutique de cadeaux, où un singe cymbale activera si elle est détectée. Il peut aussi être un raider dans cette salle. Catwalks line the main factory room allowing for easy traversal around the room, making the factory floor effectively a "kill zone". Using the catwalk and going to the Northernmost side, the player character will enter Tower Tom's office, which has some interesting loot as well as a weapons workbench. There is also an elevator to the factory floor. Tower Tom may hide in this elevator if injured, forcing the player character to open the elevator to get him out. The computer in Tower Tom's office adapts to your actions in the world. If other notable raiders are dead (i.e Red, or Jared) then the computer will update accordingly about the Sole Survivor's actions. There are two sets of traps: a tripwire between the elevator and the factory floor (bottom floor), and strings of cans around a chemistry station on the factory floor. There is also a puzzling room to the south. While hugging the south wall catwalk, there is a downward metal staircase, but also an upward concrete staircase. Going up, there is a room with a few raiders and an Easy locked door. Opening it, the player character finds a room lined with desks with computers. All computers are dead except one. This appears to have quarterly reports, all of which are corrupted except the Q4 Projections. But the computer appears to remember the order in which the Sole Survivor viewed the reports. For example, if Sole Survivor clicked Q1 Data, they are returned to the previous menu, but the Exit button is replaced with a Back button. Every time the Survivor clicks a report except for Q4 Projections, the stack gets one deeper, indicating that there may be a code in the order that the quarterly reports are accessed. Butin notable * Palissade issue #1 - Sur le sol près du matelas dans la salle où se trouve le terminal de Tom Delatour. * Holobande de la Recette de la Gwinnett brew - Sur le bureau du terminal de Tom Delatour * Boîte à sandwich Vault-Tec - Dans la zone nord de l'étage inférieur, derrière la grande bouteille de métal, caché derrière l'une des poutres métalliques. Il est dans la vue d'un ours en peluche, portant un chapeau trilby, assis sur une plaque chauffante en lisant un journal. * Liste non contractuelle : Quêtes rattachées * Au rapport * Une histoire de confiance Notes * La brasserie est un lieu possible pour la quête "Au rapport" donné par le scribe Haylen * It seems this place has been invaded by naughty teddy bears, paying fan service to instances of it in Fallout 3. ** Near the aforementioned lunchbox is a teddy bear with a trilby hat, Luxobrew coffee pot, holding a Boston Bugle and a coffee cup, sitting on a hot plate in front of a sweet roll ** There are two more teddy bear toys underneath the counter in the entrance hall playing chess, one holding a Gwinnett stout and the other smoking a cigar and sitting on a cigar box. ** On one of the conveyor belts in between two machines, are two stuffed bears positioned to appear to be having sex. This is a continuance of a theme throughout the game where either bears, pre-War skeletons, or mannequins are positioned in sexually suggestive situations. Il semble que ce lieu soit envahi par des vilains ours en peluche, service payant de ventilateur pour les instances de celui-ci dans Fallout 3. * Près de la boîte à sandwich susmentionné, est un ours en peluche avec un chapeau trilby, Luxobrew cafetière, tenant un Bugle Boston et une tasse de café, assis sur une plaque chauffante en face d'un rouleau doux * Il y a deux autres jouets ours en peluche sous le comptoir dans le hall d'entrée de jeu d'échecs, un tenant un gros Gwinnett et l'autre fumant un cigare et assis sur une boîte à cigares. * Sur l'une des bandes transporteuses dans entre deux machines, deux ours en peluche positionnés à comparaître pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Ceci est une continuation d'un thème tout au long du jeu où soit des ours, des squelettes pré-guerre, ou mannequins sont placés dans des situations sexuellement suggestives. Apparitions La Brasserie Beantown apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4. Trivia La '''Brassserie Beantown fait référence à la Boston Brewing Company, qui produit la marque de bière Samuel Adams. Tout comme la description de la visite indiqué dans le terminal de l'entrée, l'actuel lieu propose des visites de leurs installations et des dégustations d'échantillons. La situation géographique est quasiment identique avec l'ancien emplacement de la Watch City Brewing Company à Waltham. Watch City Brewing était un fabricant de bière artisanale ainsi qu'un restaurant fondé en 1996 et fermé en 2014. Il tire son nom du surnom de Waltham, "The Watch City", dû à la renommée mondiale de la Waltham Watch Company jusqu'en 1957. Galerie FO4 Teddy Beantown Brewery.jpg|Teddy bears having fun BeantownTeddy02.png|Lower Northeast corner Picket_Fences_Beantown_Brewery.jpg|Palissades en:Beantown Brewery pt:Cervejaria Beantown ru:Пивоварня «Бинтаун» uk:Пивоварня «Бінтауна» zh:豆子鎮釀酒廠 Category:Lieux de Fallout 4